Hastened Fate
by LunaShadowWolf13
Summary: New sum! Merlin is treading a dangerous line, saving the kings life. Now, too hurt to escape the pyre, will our warlock finally perish? Or will Arthur save him from the flames? Not to mention Uther has never heard of a warlock... No slash. Merlin whump!
1. Chapter 1 Gone

**A/N- Hello! This is a response to '****Gwenny luvs cute stuff' **** challenge. I hope you like this, Gwenny! What you asked for is coming up in later chapters!**

**THIS IS NOT SLASH, ONLY BROMANCE! (go bromance!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, would I really be here on this site instead of being with Colin Morgan?**

**Anyways, I hope everyone out there likes this!**

**Benugan! (Enjoy in Welsh!)**

"I'm telling you, he's not what he seems!" Merlin almost yelled at Arthur.

In the prince's chambers, they were arguing about what was going on with the visiting king, King Sender. He came from the east, planning on forging an alliance with Uther. He seemed very suspicious to Merlin, who had done a favor for his servant by dropping off his breakfast. When he had walked in, Sender had been whispering with his hand over a box. He had quickly gotten rid of the warlock before Merlin was able to understand the words he was saying.

"Merlin, he's a king signing a peace treaty with Camelot! There is nothing different about him, as you seem to think!" Arthur practically bellowed.

"Arthur, would you just listen to me for once!"

"No! You are a mere servant, why should I trust anything you say?"

That hurt. It pierced Merlin's heart. Tears stung his eyes, threatening to spill over. "You don't mean that," he whispered.

"But I do! You are a worthless, incompetent servant who can't mind his own business, let alone do his job right! You should stick to what you do best. NOTHING!'

A single hot tear escaped Merlin's eye. "I'm sorry sire. I should not have stepped out of line. Goodnight, m'lord." And with that, the warlock turned and fled the room, furiously scrabbling to wipe away the drops of liquid on his face.

He ran to the west wing, where it was bitterly cold year round. No one resided there for that purpose. He ran up many flights of stairs before bursting out onto the top of a turret. A thin rail was the only thing separating the young man from a long and disastrous fall.

Merlin closed the door and slid down the wall, his back scraping against the stone. Why couldn't Arthur actually listen to him for once? Maybe he should do what the prince said. Nothing. After all, he couldn't protect Arthur and his father if he wasn't willing to listen to what he had to say.

The salty tears dripped down his cheeks as he scrunched himself into a ball. He was worthless, a nobody, Arthur had said. Maybe that was true. Maybe the prince didn't need the warlock to protect him.

The young man stood up and walked over to the edge. He sat down and slid between the bars of the rail. Merlin's legs dangled over, swinging in oblivion. He wasn't stupid enough to jump, no of course not, but he could think here with no distractions. No one would find him unless he came down by himself. Which wouldn't be for a while.

The tears slowed, then stopped altogether. Merlin sat for quite a long time like that, staring off into the near black sky. One by one the stars peaked out along with the moon. Only once they were all out did the warlock finally pull back and lean against the stones. He shivered and trembled in the night air and the cold rock behind his back seeping through his clothes.

Somewhere around midnight his stomach clenched tightly, causing him to double over in pain. After about an hour the hunger pains receded and he was once again left to his own thoughts.

Morning came, and Merlin still couldn't stop shivering even with the sun trying to warm him up. Eventually he got up and made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Angela? I need the prince's breakfast please." The cook took one look at him and pointed at a chair with her ladle.

"You sit down right this instant and eat something. You look terrible! Go on, I'm not giving you his breakfast if you don't!"

"Look, I'm late, and if I don't get going the prince is going to have my head. I'll come back later, alright?" _Not,_ Merlin added silently.

Angela seemed skeptical. "Promise?"

"Yes."

"Good. It's right over there, by the fire. Get it quickly now, wouldn't want Arthur upset with you, now would we?"

"No, of course not. Thank you Angela." He grabbed the tray and left.

"You're welcome!" the maid called after his receding back. "And you better be back," she muttered under her breath, turning back to her kitchen.

Meanwhile, Merlin ran down the corridor as fast as he could without spilling the food. As he came to a stop at Arthur's door, he spotted a passing servant. He reached out and caught his arm. "Excuse me," he said.

"Yes?" the man replied.

"Will you take this to the prince? It's his breakfast."

The man nodded. "Of course." The warlock transferred the plate to him.

As he was turning away, he remembered something. "Oh, and make sure this gets to him." Merlin carefully pulled out an envelope, unsealed, from his inside jacket pocket. He had wrote it up on the turret last night during those long cold hours.

"Sure thing." The man took the letter from him before turning and going into Arthur's room.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Merlin whispered. "For everything."

The warlock spun on his heel and ran.

PRATTARP

Arthur awoke slowly, roused by a firm hand on his shoulder. His eyesight was bleary from sleep, but he could already tell something was wrong. Merlin would usually snap open the curtains and call out one of his overly cheerful sayings. Now he was being called 'sire' and 'your highness'.

Hands helped him to sit up and the prince wiped away the crust from the night's sleep from his eyes. The sight that presented itself was one he was not used to . A strange man with blonde hair and brown eyes stood with a tray of food and what seemed to be an envelope clutched in the other hand.

"Sire," the man said. "Breakfast."

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked almost immediately.

"He asked me to bring you your food. And this." He held out the tray, then the envelope.

The prince placed the plate on his lap, took a lazy bite of bread, and grabbed the paper. On the outside, his name was written clearly, if a bit swirly. On the inside a letter was waiting for him to read. He unfolded it and began to read. His appetite slowly ebbed away as he did.

_Dear Prince Arthur,_

_You are right. I am just a servant, and an incompetent one at that. I should not have questioned the King. Please forgive me. I am worthless, or at least worth less than the word of King Sender. You spoke the truth when you said I could not do my job right. For that I apologize also. _

_You are right not to trust me._

_I resign from the job of being your manservant. I should not have it when what I do best is nothing. That is true. I deeply regret you having to put up with my rude and idiotic behavior. You shall not have to deal with me again._

_Goodbye, your highness._

_Merlin_

Arthur's hands trembled. No. No, this couldn't be true! Merlin couldn't be gone, not now! He shouldn't have said those things last night, no matter how mad he was at his manservant. Make that former manservant.

"Sire?" the man questioned. "Are you alright?"

"Leave me." Arthur was vaguely proud he had been able to keep his voice steady.

The man bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait," the prince called. The man faced him again. "What is your name?"

"John, sire."

"Thank you, John. You may leave." As John did just that, Arthur got up and quickly dressed. He had to go to Merlin and make it up to him.

After all, he didn't want to have to train a new servant, did he?

Did he?

Or was it for some other reason?

**A/N- Hee! Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Not worth the time it took to read it?**

**I am continuing Mind Games, I just wanted to get this up and out there for when I am finished with it! Only a few chapters left in it. *sob* Course I may do a sequel… We'll see.**

**Hey Gwenny, did ya like it? Please let me know!**

**COLIN MORGAN IS AT MY HOUSE! Not really, but it got your attention, didn't it? :D Pretty please review, and you get… a cookie. No, a batch of cookies. No! As many cookies as you want! Is that enough to get you to review? :D**

**Luna out!**

**~L~**


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

**A/N- It's been awhile. Sorry guys! But I'm back! I know, some parts of this may seem random and confusing, but all fit in, I promise!**

**Surprisingly, I have nothing else to say. Except this- GO WATCH TOBUSCUS ON YOUTUBE! :D He rocks! Especially his lazy vlogs and literal trailers!**

**Benugan!**

Merlin hurt.

Everything that happened- deaths, illnesses, attacks, betrayals, all of it- was his fault. He was an idiot manservant who did nothing right and could not be relied on. Arthur had once said he trusted the young man. But he didn't deserve it. Arthur thought there were no secrets between them, but a large portion of what Merlin did was a lie, hidden in the shadows. His magic was to blame and because he was born with it, it was ultimately his fault.

So Merlin ran. As fast as he could, he ran all the way to his room. There he packed a canteen full of water, a bowl, a plate, his two pairs of spare clothes including night wear, a blanket, a pain potion, his spell book, and a few rags and bandages. Somehow, he got everything but the water skin and the potion to fit in his small bag.

Merlin turned to leave but was hit with a sudden thought. If Arthur ever came in here, to perhaps search for his errant dogs body, he needed a way to tell the prince he was really gone. The young man knew he had both a red and blue neckerchief in his bag so he untied the one around his neck. Merlin laid the azure fabric on his bed carefully, spreading it out at the foot.

Through his faze Merlin had been unaware of everything except what he was doing. Now though, he realized Gaius was calling to him from the main room.

Pack in hand, Merlin came out and left the door slightly ajar. The physician stood at the bottom of the stairs looking as if he was about to go up.

"Merlin, my boy, are you alright? Has anything happened? Where were you last night?"

The warlock stepped down the stairs heavily and his bag became visible to Gaius. The physician stopped abruptly.

"What are you doing? Merlin?" There was so much sadness inn his ward's eyes, along with self-accusation and fierce determination.

Merlin placed hi free hand on Gaius' shoulder. "It will be alright," he said calmly. "I will be safe and I will still protect Arthur. Do not worry for me. All is well." The young man looked old for his age. Too old.

He walked over to the door and paused. The older man was staring at him in confusion and alarm. He slid his eyes to meet his gaze.

"Gaius. I will return. I promise.

Merlin ran.

PRATTARP

Only about five minutes later Arthur came into the room, not quite bursting but definitely not quietly.

Merlin?" he called, voice quavering. "Merlin, are you here?"

Gaius turned away from his books. He couldn't figure out what had happened and was hoping he could find a clue in his papers. He was surprised to see the prince come.

"Sire! What are you doing?

The prince surprisingly had slightly watery eyes. "Where's Merlin?" he choked out.

Gaius was taken aback at the emotion in the warrior's voice. "I'm not sure. Why?"

He soundlessly held out the letter, allowing the physician to grab it before he sprinted up the steps to his manservant's room.

Gaius watched as the prince disappeared into the backroom before unfolding the parchment. As he read, he began shaking in anger and sadness. Merlin wouldn't have done that, would he?

Just as the physician finished, Arthur reappeared at the top of the stairs. He stepped down heavily, grasping something with white knuckles.

Soundlessly, Arthur held out a blue scrap of fabric in shaking hands, eyes wide and skin pale.

Merlin's neckerchief.

"What the hell did you do, Arthur Pendragon?" Gaius exploded. "What did you say? What could you possibly have done to make Merlin LEAVE?"

Tears glistened in the prince's eyes. "I didn't mean to," he whispered.

"Well, that doesn't matter! Now he's gone!""

Arthur clutched the neckerchief to his chest and bowed his head. "I'm sorry.

Gaius turned his back to the distraught young man. "I hope you're happy with what you've done," he spat. "Good day, _sire._"

The prince watched with glistening eyes as Gaius left, slamming the door behind him.

IDIOTTOIDI

Merlin settled down, resting his back against the cool stone. Under his breath he muttered a spell to keep him unnoticeable to anyone who happened to stumble upon him.

He wished he didn't have to do this. It hurt the young man to thing that Arthur had actually said those words, yet he knew they were true. Why else would the prince have said them? They obviously had some for-thought put into them.

And yet, Merlin still believed in his destiny.

Arthur would become the greatest king Camelot had ever known. There was no reason why he had to have the warlock right by his side. As long as he was protected, which Merlin would make sure of, there wasn't a need in the world for him.

The warlock brought out the bowl and filled it partway with water. "Dangoswch y llun o Arthur Pendragon," he whispered. He watched as an image of the prince appeared. He was standing in the physician's chambers as Gaius turned and left. The younger man flinched at the thunderous look in his eyes.

The prince held his neckerchief and was clutching it to his chest. _Huh,_ Merlin thought. _That worked better than I thought it would._ Obviously Arthur knew he was gone.

With a wave of his hand, the image in the water disappered. Merlin sat back.

Was this the right thing to do?

PRATTARP

Arthur trudged back to his room, the piece of fabric held with white knuckles. He couldn't believe it. Finally, Merlin had had enough of him being an insolent jerk and left.

Once inside he slammed the door and leaned against it, head hitting the wood with a quiet thunk, eyes closed. It was not princely to cry, so that drop of water sliding down his cheek must have been from dust getting in his eye. Yeah, that was it. He was a prince, and he _definitely_ wasn't crying.

Arthur made his way over to his desk and sat down heavily. What was he to do? He couldn't get a new servant. It wouldn't be right. There would be no more retorts, friendly advice, teasing, or sudden bursts of wisdom. It would be 'yes sire, no sire, is that all, sire?' There would be bowing and knocking and respect.

It wouldn't be the same.

Arthur got up and made his way to his bed. Not even bothering to take off his clothes, the prince crawled under his plush covers.

He didn't sleep a wink.

PRATTARP

The next morning the prince sat up, the azure neckerchief still clutched in his hands. He dressed slowly, before standing in front of the door to head down to breakfast with his father.

Arthur stopped at the door and looked at the scrap of fabric. He had to keep this. Had to remember Merlin.

The prince went back and smoothed out the neckerchief on his desk. He folded it into a long narrow strip before wrapping and tieing it around his right wrist.

Now he wouldn't forget.

He couldn't.

PRATTARP

Arthur made his way into the throne room slowly. Absently, his fingers fiddled with the neckerchief around his wrist. His feet dragged on the floor, his whole body slumped. It had been two weeks since Merlin had disappeared, and the yong man didn't know what to do.

His father stood at the head near his throne. "Arhtur," he automatically snapped. "What has gotten into you? You look a mess, you obviously haven't slept and it's as if you don't care anymore! You've fired fourteen manservants in the past two weeks, most of them as soon as they walk in the door!"

Arthur slowly lifted his head. Hies eyes were bloodshot and red, bruise-like bags hanging underneath. His hair was in disarray and his clothes rumpled as if slept in. The prince's once defiant gaze was dead and desolate. He was such a sight that the king took a step back.

"Arthur," he said again, more softly. "What happened to you?"

The prince shook his head. "I did this," he whispered. "It's my fault."

"What is?"

"Merlin's gone. And I can't bring him back."

Uther's eyes widened. "Your servant? That's what this is all about? He's just a servant, worthless!

"Yes!" Arthur flared up. "Yes, it is! It is about how I betrayed my best- and only, mind you- friend! He has stuck with me, saved my life, and has not been after power or money! And he is NOT worthless! I don't care what you think, I opened myself to him! He was the only one to know the real me, the side you never saw. The side you kept suppressed, telling me it was not of a prince to act as it. You've never seen the true me. And now, the only one who did, who understands, is gone because I was trying to be the person you wanted me to be. I lost him. I'm lost without Merlin." Tears glistened in Arthur's eyes and his voice cracked at the last sentence.

Uther stared at him. He… he never knew his real son? He had created a mask for his boy to hide behind? The truth hit the king hard. He didn't know his son. But apparently this boy did.

"Leave me," he said.

Arthur bowed his head and turned away. He couldn't deal with his father right now.

It wouldn't work anyways.

IDIOTTOIDI

Merlin sighed. He was disappointed in Arthur. Surely the prince would put it behind him and not let it show? But no, he had to finally turn into a sensitive man right now!

So, he leaned back and dispersed the image in the water. He would have to do something.

The warlock concentrated on a berry bush he remembered. Casting a quiet spell, the young man began eating the transported berries and flipped open his spell book.

_Ah,_ he thought. _This will do._

The warlock waited till nighttime before beginning his plan.

PRATTARP

Surprisingly, Arthur fell asleep that night.

He dreamed he was in a meadow. A figure appeared before.

"Arthur Pendragon. I must speak with you."

The prince's mouth fell open.

"Merlin?"

**A/N- *smiles* Yeah, I couldn't help it. Cliffie!**

**Oh, and one of the teachers at my school is making a magazine! He's accepting short stories and poems and other things to put in there! I'm so excited! I'm sending in a short story, but kinda like Charles Dickens as it will be a continuing series! Yay! :D**

**Please review! I think my reviewers are dying! :'(**

**In the words of Tobuscus-**

**Peace off!**

**~L~**


	3. Chapter 3 The Ring

**A/N- Oh my gosh! It's been long! Too long! Stupid school, lots of disappointments, and learning how to do my new hairstyle all adds up. Heh. Who knew, right? :D**

**Please please please PLEASE read the a/n at the bottom! It has very important information!**

**But for now-**

**Benugan!**

"_Merlin?"_

"Yes, Arthur, it's me. I came to speak with you."

The prince stood there, frozen. "But you're just a dream.

Merlin sighed and stepped forward. "No. Well, yes, technically this is a dream, but it's really me. I was granted the wish to speak with you." This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

"So you're real? And not just a figment of my imagination?"

Merlin sighed again. "Arthur. Listen to me. I am real. I am here. I am actually talking to you from where I am."

The prince smiled and laughed, the years that had crawled their way on to his face disappearing. He put his right hand on Merlin's left shoulder. "It's you. It's really you."

The warlock grinned before it slipped off his face. "Look," he said, growing serious, "I need to talk to you."

He looked at the younger boy curiously. "Of course."

Merlin pulled away from the blonde's grasp, the older boy's hand falling back to his side.

"Arthur, I came to tell you to stop. Move on. You don't need me."

Arthur's expression turned shocked. "But Merlin-"

"No," he interrupted. "I'm gone. I may come back, but not for a while. Arthur, let go. _Move on. _You won't find me, so don't bother sending out a search party. It would do you no good."

The prince desperately shook his head. "No. Merlin, I'm sorry for everything I did, everything I said, to make you leave. We're best friends, Merlin. I won't stop until you're back; whether by choice or by force, it doesn't matter."

"Will you listen to me! I left because I made a choice. It was something I already knew I had to do; what you said just made me realize it. Please, if you think me as a friend, respect my wish. Let me be."

"Merlin, no!"

The warlock began to fade. "And to make sure you know this meeting was real, wrapped in my neckerchief that you have will be a silver ring with two jewels on it."

"But I never took it off!

The younger boy smiled and nodded. "Exactly. Good luck. Until we meet again, Arthur Pendragon." The last part of him melted away, leaving the prince alone in the field.

"Merlin!"

PRATTARP

Arthur shot straight up in his bed, cold sweat beginning to cover his body. He jumped out of bed and frantically lit all the candles, trying hard not to look and see if his makeshift bracelet was gone. Once the room was bright, the young man sat on his bed and slowly, almost painfully looked at his wrist.

The fabric was still there.

Arthur sighed, relieved. But as he moved his hand to itch his arm, the prince felt something hard, slightly warm, and unmistakably _metal_ in its folds.

With shaking hands Arthur untied the knot. It unwound gently, revealing a ring.

The prince's breath hitched as he turned it over. On the top, side by side, were two gems. One was a sapphire the same color as Merlin's eyes, and the other a Pendragon red ruby.

It had really been him.

Arthur's eyes burned and a lump formed in his throat, but he caught himself before any tears fell. He would be strong and carry on, doing what Merlin had asked of him. He would still wear the neckerchief and now the ring, but he would go on with his life.

As he gazed at the ring, Arthur couldn't help but feel there was some significance in the colors and placement of the jewels. He slid it on his right ring finger, the blue closest to him. He would stay strong, though never truly moving on. The warlock's words echoed in his mind, a spark of hope igniting in his chest.

_I may come back._

He would do this.

_Until we meet again._

For Merlin.

IDDDDIOTTOIDI

Merlin sighed and leaned back, wore out. The spell had taken a lot out of him. Especially when he decided to send that ring. He just hoped it would work. There was no guarantee, but he could maybe think, maybe believe…

No, he would just wait and see. But that could be tomorrow.

Right now he needed a nap.

PRATTARP

A week later saw Arthur cleaned up and presentable, eating healthily. His skin was no longer pale and ashen, his eyes showed signs of good nights' sleep, and he performed better at training. Uther, of course, thought this was because of his talk with his son. No one but Arthur knew the truth.

Speaking of the young man, he was currently getting dressed to go meet with his father. Leon had come to inform him, not long after his manservant had been dismissed. Lewis, was it? Oh well.

The prince shrugged on his jacket and headed out of his room, shutting it firmly behind him.

PRATTARP

"You wanted me, Father?" Arthur asked when he entered the throne room.

Uther nodded from his place in his royal seat. "I did. This man," he gestured to a brunette on the floor, "said he witnessed you killing your manservant. He said that is why you have been acting strange, because the guilt has been chewing at you. I want to know if these accusations are true."

Arthur stared aghast at his father. "Of course not! How could you think that?"

The king merely looked at him. "You're the one who always complained about him. Anyways, I trust you." He turned back to the peasant. "Why do you say these false things about my son?"

The man suddenly growled and stood. "Because they are not false. Granted they are not of his former servant, but he has and will kill if he is not stopped."

"He kills in the name of justice!"

"He kills in the name of guilt! You are so blinded by your rage against magic that you have corrupted your son to kill innocents if they so much as _seem_ a sorcerer or sorceress! You have slaughtered my kind for far too long, Uther Pendragon, and you will pay!"

The king had gone red in the face as the man continued. He stood up in rage. "Enough! Guards!"

Guards came from either side, but did not make it very far when the man's eyes flashed gold, his tongue repeating a foreign language. They were thrown back, crashing into the walls.

Arthur looked at the brunette. "Who are you?" he asked, realizing the threat and accessing the enemy.

The man smiled a cruel smile, one that made his brown eyes glitter in malice. "My name is Hansen. And I will bring Camelot to its knees." He drew a dagger from inside his sleeve and threw it.

It whizzed through the air, heading straight for the king's chest. Arthur knew he could do nothing to stop it.

It reached Uther, going to the space between his ribs to puncture his heart.

And stopped.

The prince stared at it in awe. The blade was not but one centimeter from killing his father, and it just hung there, suspended in thin air.

Hansen smirked and turned slowly as the dagger fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Arthur followed his gaze.

At the back of the room, standing tall and proud, hand outstretched, eyes returning from the molten gold back to cerulean blue, was Merlin.

Wait.

Merlin.

That was Merlin.

Arthur's jaw dropped, his eyes wide.

"Sorry, Hansen," Merlin said in a deadly cold tone. "You're not killing the king. Not on my watch."

**A/N- Look, I know, you're not happy. It's a cliffie. But please don't criticize! In my other fic, I got a review telling me that maybe I was taking my OWCD (Obsession With Cliffies Disorder) too seriously, and even though it was joking, it still hurt. Seriously, it made me feel like an inadequate writer. It hurt me.**

**Anyways, in happier news, I got a facebook! I made a special one for my stories, so those that have a facebook account can become my friend and get updated as to how my stories are coming and when I will be updating my fics. My name on there is Luna ShadowWolf. You'll know it's me because it has the same picture as my profile on here. You know, the one with Arthur rescuing Merlin from the pyre? Yeah, that one.**

**Also, I need you guys' opinions. Should I get a Twitter account so it's even easier? Please tell me!**

**Please review, even with this long A/N!**

**~L~**

**P.S.- Remember, no hurtful comments. That one really stalled my writing. I seriously couldn't write ANYTHING for at least two weeks.**


	4. Chapter 4 Battle

**A/N- Okay, so sorry it's been so long! I didn't give up on this, and I didn't give in to that one reviewer. I just, uh… Kinda got caught up in Mind Games… Please don't kill me?**

**Heh, so I'm back now. I'm going to keep going on this while I write the first few chapters to the sequel of Mind Games. Yes, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I hope that pleases all you Mind Games fans out there! Not sure what to call it… But I'm typing the first three or so chapters up so that it's not months in between updates… I feel so guilty for doing that.**

**Anyways, here it is!**

**Benugan!**

_"Sorry, Hansen," Merlin said in a deadly cold tone. "You're not killing the king. Not on my watch."_

Hansen smirked at the warlock. "I was hoping you'd come. Guess what, Emrys? I tricked you into watching you fail your supposed destiny." He stepped towards the young man. "Either way, you'll die. Whether by my hand, or by theirs- now that they know- I don't care." He gestured to the shocked and fearful gazes.

Merlin clenched his fist. "Don't call me that. My name is Merlin. And no matter what happens, I will make sure to protect this kingdom. That will never change." He couldn't say how much it hurt him to see the people he had been friends with now absolutely terrified of him. Of course, this never got through the emotionless mask on his face, but it was true. The warlock risked a glance at the prince, crumbling inside at the look of hurt and betrayal etched on his face.

Hansen turned to face the prince and king, waving a hand. His eyes flashed gold as he recited a spell, and the two royals found themselves unable to move. The sorcerer returned his attention to his opponent. "You'll have to fight to beat me."

"I don't have a problem with that." Merlin's cold eyes stayed on the man as he raised his hand. A fireball spell was sent toward him. The warlock waved away with a flick of his hand. Fire enchantments were the easiest for him to defend against. He sent an answering wave of compressed air back at him.

Hansen yelled in surprise as he was tossed like a ragdoll into the air and thrown against the wall. He struggled to get back to his feet. Once there, though, he looked at Merlin with surprise and albeit a bit of fear. "So you _are_ as powerful as they say! Why would you stay here and be a servant to the son of a king who kills your kind? You could level this whole castle with a simple spell!"

Merlin shook his head. "Because that is not what I am supposed to do. My destiny is to keep Arthur alive. He _will_ become the great Once and Future King. I believe that. And if you don't, well, that's your problem. It _will_ happen. But the way you're going, you might not live to see that day." He watched the sorcerer get ready to throw another spell his way.

"I do not think that will be so." Hansen's eyes glowed gold. "Cerrig troi'n a encase ei draed." The stones under Merlin's feet started rumbling and moving. They rose up unnaturally, grabbing onto the warlock's feet and forcing him to stay still. Merlin had never seen this spell before. Hansen started towards him, but not before the raven haired boy had leant down and started trying to free himself.

"You see," he was mocked, "I do have power that you have never seen before. You will be dead soon."

Merlin growled and, instead of using a spell, just willed the stones to break. Eyes turned molten gold. The rocks grew cracks, literally falling apart. Hansen's eyes grew wide as the warlock recited an incantation at the same time.

"Codi y dŵr o'r cwpanau a orfodi iddo ei liniau!" The water from every single pitcher and cup in the room rose out of the glasses. The sunlight flowed through the elevated water, causing it to sparkle with golden colors. Wondrous dappled light was thrown onto the floor; an array of distorted images gleamed there. It was Merlin channeling all his frustration, fear, hurt, and anxiety into his spell. The raised water reflected crystal clear pictures onto the stones of the castle.

All of the people inside the room stared in wonder as every time Merlin had saved someone's life flowed onto the white rocks. Countless images showed Arthur, while some were of magic users, citizens of Camelot, and even Uther. They felt along with every emotion. Every tear was magnified and reflected into their hearts, the happiness of the sheer joy that Merlin felt when he did something that helped another filling their being. He didn't realize he was doing this, as all of a sudden, the liquid rushed forward towards Hansen.

The images disappeared as quickly as they had come, but no one could focus on what they had just witnessed. Instead, all attention turned to the continuing battle between the two. The water had encased Hansen, leaving only his head free. The sorcerer turned his dark eyes up to the younger boy. He had seen the show and was now being held in the middle of it all, quite literally. "You… You have done all that… For a man who would kill you?"

"No," Merlin replied, eyes cold. "I did it for a man who became my best friend, my brother, despite my lack of respect. I did it for the future king of Camelot. Almost all I do, I do for him. I care for him, I _do_ respect him. I even look up to him. I do this for his sake and not mine." He looked up and straight at Arthur. "Even when I could not take it any longer, I still made sure he stayed safe. In fact, when I said I'd gone, I'd never left. I was at the top of the turret, on the roof. My glamour made sure no one looked at me. Even when I had lost all hope, I could not let him- nor his father- die at a vengeful sorcerer's hand."

The prince had no idea how he should feel about this. Merlin was a warlock, with magic. Magic was evil, magic was bad. Yet he had seen the memories himself. And here was his manservant, saving his life again. Calling him his brother. Saying he did it all for Arthur. _What?_

Suddenly, Hansen grinned. It was evil, dark, twisted. It showed no mercy. "Well, whatever you think. Goodbye, Merlin. Or should I say, Emrys." Merlin's eyes widened. He spun on his heel, just in time to see a man in the court that had snuck up behind him thrust a blade into his hand. It had obviously been meant for his chest, but the warlock knew from Arthur's training that he should at least have something in between his chest and the opposing weapon. So instead of piercing his heart, it sliced through his hand, cutting between the middle and ring finger of his left hand.

Someone in the crowd screamed as blood started pouring out of the wound. Merlin was in shock, he couldn't feel a thing. He watched the red race down his arm for a moment before closing his right hand into a fist and- using magic to enforce the blow- punched the man square in the jaw. A sickening crack resounded as the bone popped out of place. The man let out a howl of pain.

The warlock lunged forward and gripped his face with his good hand. "You try to kill me when I'm protecting the prince," he hissed in a deadly tone, though all could hear it for the sudden silence that had descended. "You get what's coming for you. I won't kill you, but I'm certain you've learned your lesson." Merlin let his magic course through his veins and into the man. A snap and a scream of pain later, you couldn't tell the young man had even touched him.

The ebony haired youth let go of his face. The would-be killer stumbled back in shock. "Y-you healed me!" he stuttered. "I tried to kill you, and y-you healed me!" So overcome with surprise, the blonde man fell to his knees.

Merlin ignored him and turned back to Hansen. "I'm sorry, but you do not deserve such mercy. You tried to kill Arthur's father, then me. You get what's coming to you."

Hansen's eyes widened.

Merlin released him from the water prison. He slumped forward slightly, putting one hand onto the ground to steady himself. "Get a shield," the warlock commanded.

"What?"

"I said, get a shield. I'm not going to attack a man while he has no defense." Hansen struggled to his feet before doing as he was told. A black magic barrier now glittered in front of him.

Merlin (still ignoring the dagger that was in his hand) spun around, his foot coming up. It was encased in a bright shade of swirling red. Pendragon red. Time seemed to slow down. Arthur could see how sorry his manservant truly was to do this, but he could understand that some form of justice had to be served.

Then all resumed its normal pace. Merlin's foot connected with the man's ribs, the red magic slicing easily through the black. Hansen gasped and fell onto his side as two ribs were loudly broken. White hot pain laced through his veins as he breathed, but he looked upwards and into the warlock's icy blue eyes. He was completely at his mercy, but Merlin did not go for a fatal shot.

"W-why aren't you killing me?"

"Because," Merlin replied calmly, "I refuse to kill you. I am not a ruthless monster that only seeks to kill his enemies. I will let the king decide your fate. I hold no grudge against you, unless you intend to harm any more of Camelot's citizens, even be it the royalty."

The young man nodded at the guards, who came forward quickly, afraid of the power that was obvious in the boy. They didn't spent time trying to figure out why they were obeying his orders, instead roughly hauling Hansen to his feet. Merlin let the previously magic closed doors open. The guards drug the sorcerer out of the room.

Uther stared at him in shock. He didn't know what to do; if he could even restrain this man. Arthur was dumbstruck and couldn't help as a range of emotions flashed across his face. It was a sad thing indeed when Merlin looked up at him just as betrayal and disgust crossed his expressions.

The warlock thought these emotions had been there the whole time. He could stand no longer than that one glance and immediately forced his gaze down. Truth was, his strength had been drained by such dramatic use of magic. It didn't help that the dagger was still in his hand and felt like it was cutting it again the more he moved. With the feeling that Arthur thought of him as evil, it was just too much to take in.

He fell to his knees, leaning on his uninjured hand. In his haze, Merlin was not thinking straight. He leaned back onto his haunches and grasped the hilt of the knife. It came out smoothly, but it felt as if someone was trying to rip his hand inside out from the middle. Still, only a small whimper crossed his lips. The blade clattered to the floor as blood flowed almost profusely.

Some lady of the court fainted at the site, but one knight was smart enough to come over and take Merlin's neckerchief off of him. It was Gwaine. Of course it'd be him. Neckerchief in hand, he quickly wound it around the bleeding flesh. The warlock hissed in pain, the blue fabric starting to slightly darken with the liquid.

"Step away from him!" Uther yelled. Gwaine was not happy with it, but he stepped back with burning eyes. He was just glad he had been able to help the best he could. The king was absolutely furious. "Guards! Take the sorcerer to the dungeons!"

As the men came forward and hauled him to his feet, Merlin said quietly, "Warlock."

"What?" Uther exclaimed. "Speak up, criminal!"

"I said I'm a warlock," he repeated, raising his voice. "I am not a sorcerer. I did not learn magic."

"Of course you did! All magic users learn it!"

"Not this one. I was born with it."

Uther stared as Merlin was led out.

**A/N- Okay, so not sure if that counts as a cliffie, but… You guys decide. And you probably want to kill me anyways… So, um… *holds a shield in front of body* I at least have some protection!**

**Once again, just a reminder, I have a facebook where you can keep up with my updating and even get exclusive looks and clues as to what will be happening in my fics!**

**Please please please PLEASE review! **

**~L~**


End file.
